1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to solid state drive testing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to solid state drive testing apparatus and methods that automatically test the solid state drive in a bare state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, magnetic disk drives have been mainly used as data storage devices in electronic systems such as computer systems. However, with the development of semiconductor technologies, instead of the magnetic disk drives, solid state drives (SSDs) are being widely used as a storage device in electronic systems. These SSDs use nonvolatile memories such as flash memories as a storage device.
Since the SSDs store data using devices such as flash memories, the SSDs have advantages of fast access rate, high integration, and stability against external impact. The SSDs are shortened in booting time compared to HDDs when used as a booting drive.